lord of the channellings
by that creepy British guy
Summary: yes...special...made by the same guy who gave you such classics "a funny story of a baby dragon" :D


**The Lord of the Changelings: The Return of the Queen**

**Terms used: cocoougatasses (ca-coo-ga-tasses) = **cocoon + nougat + molasses.

** duodecupled **= 12 times, or having a factor of 12.

**Part I:**

This tale starts out with the mane 6 in Canterlot. Where the calmness, and the joyous occasions of all the ponies in Canterlot was quite obvious to even the dumbest pony (Derpy), the happiness spread throughout the entire area...was invigorating. We see the mane 6 **walking across the community**, when we hear! Twilight say, _"Did anypony else feel that?" _All the other ponies say **euphoniously**, _"feel what?" _Twilight says, _"I don't know, what it is...I felt some shaking. Something around this area is wrong." _Pinkie Pie says, _"You're just being silly...silly."_ Rarity says, _"Yeah, darling no need to get yourself all worked up." _Applejack says, _"Now y'all lets hear her out." _Twilight says, _"Something is seriously wrong here!"_

**The ponies continue walking**, thinking about what Twilight just said...**Rainbow Dash**** gets nervous**, and says_, "I'm not scared, it's just another one of her egghead schemes." _Twilight gets extremely enraged, and yells_, "I'm not kidding, we need to hide somewhere safe, we need to go to the Castle, and talk with Princess Celestia!" _**The mane 6 run off to the castle**, (mostly to assure Twilight, that they have her support...and she's worrying about nothing.)

As the ponies enter the castle they're welcomed by The Royal guards, _"Hello Princess Twilight Sparkle, We're glad that you came back!" _**Twilight**** rolls her eyes**, and says, _"Do you know where the princess is located at?"_ The Royal Guards say, _"She should be up in her room." _**The Mane 6 continue to walk to Princess Celestia's room**, Applejack says, _"don't y'all think this is kind of serious? even if she's wrong about the shaking, something has to be wrong here."_ **Twilight**** nods**, and says, _"Here's her room right here."_

**The ponies enter the room**, where they see the Princess looking depressed. Twilight Sparkle says, _"Princess do you know what's wrong here?" _Princess Celestia replies with, "My banishment on Queen Chrysalis was not permanent as I previously thought." **All the ponies are shocked and gasp, Rainbow Dash is frightened most. **(As Rainbow Dash, can feel that she's going to be in the most danger!) Princess Cadence says in a (lugubrious tone of voice), _"This is quite serious my magic, and Shining Armor's magic has seemed to have faded, as well."_

Princess Celestia says, _"Let me continue...Queen Chrysalis, has been a presence in Equestria for quite a while, I couldn't permanently ban her, as her power comes from the love of the pony she is impersonating."_ **Twilight**** gets spooked**, and says, _"Who's she impersonating now?"_ Princess Celestia responds, _"You Princess Twilight, you! She's been able to pose as you, I feel that her presence is nigh, and I fear the day...that will come soon...where she will be unable to be banished. The only way to get rid of her then is to have her beheaded."_

Twilight is shocked at Princess Celestia's suggestion and says, _"Thank you Princess, we will save this information, thanks for the explanation." _Princess Celestia says, _"Don't mention it, I hope you will figure out some kind of other tactic that will keep us from having to kill her."_ **The Ponies leave the room, and walk into the hallway.** Rainbow Dash says (sporadically), _"Do you think that you'll figure anything out...Twilight?" _Twilight Sparkle says, _"I don't know, this situation is different, if she's posing as me...what's to stop her from giving orders?" _Fluttershy says, (barely audible), _"Do you think that she will cause any problems, that will make Canterlot fall to some kind of dark era." _Twilight says, _"Perhaps, all I can do is hope for the best__**." **_**Pinkie Pie and Rarity look at each other**. Pinkie Pie says, _"What! This is so scary, what's to stop her from giving an order that will cause all of Equestria to fall apart?"_

**All the ponies leave Princess Celestia's Castle, and walk out into the street. **Twilight proclaims, _"Ponies of Canterlot, Queen Chrysalis is back and she's posing as me!" _**All ponies asphyxiate **Twilight continues. _"If you notice that she gives some kind of outrageous demand, or says something that I wouldn't, please advise a guard or Princess Celestia herself! This is an unusual situation where Queen Chrysalis, is able to mimic a pony that everypony trusts, loves, and respects." _

Twilight said, to her friends, "We'll have to stick together, no matter what happens, we have to stick together." **Rainbow Dash shakes her head**, and says, "Okay, whatever you say, but I have to use the little ponies room." **Rainbow dash, dashes to the bathroom.** Meanwhile some occurrence disturbed: Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie. (Causing them to run in opposite directions.) When **Rainbow Dash**** came galloping back **she said, _"where did everypony go?" _(In a saddened-frightened voice)

**Part II:**

Rainbow Dash spots **'**Twilight Sparkle**'**, and Twilight says, _"follow me...all the other ponies ran this way!"_ **Rainbow Dash runs to '**Twilight**', they run into a vacant building**. Rainbow dash says, _"what happened to everypony else. I don't see them anywhere?!" _**'**Twilight's**' **eyes grow green, and she says, _"you'll see." _**Rainbow Dash tries to fly away...it was too late**, as **Queen Chrysalis ****reveals her true identity**, she says, "you're going to love this part! You little cunt!" **Queen Chrysalis releases her army onto all of Canterlot!**

The mane 5 all say, _"Does anypony else feel that, shaking! They all spot the army coming from behind the mountain." _Twilight sparkle, screams, _"It begins now! Everypony take your places."_ Not having any plan in order...the ponies get frightened, and panic. Applejack screams, _"Y'all need to relax and fight BACK!"___**Pinkie Pie**** goes insane**, and screams _"Everypony fight back, and don't be fooled by their tricks."_

Meanwhile, Queen Chrysalis is having her fun with Rainbow Dash, Queen Chrysalis says, _"Have you ever broke animation?" _Rainbow Dash said, _"I don't know what that means?" _**Queen Chrysalis takes her highly advanced black magic spell, and transforms Rainbow Dash into a changeling. **(The once ADHD ridden/extremely attractive pony that we once knew. Has become a changeling.) Rainbow Dash now having the same features as before is pure-black and has green eyes!

Rainbow Dash converts back to her pony form. Queen Chrysalis says, _"Assume the position cuntbag."_ **Rainbow Dash reluctantly shoves her ass in the air.** Queen Chyrsalis says, _"Wow you've done this before, it must come from being a dyke. You know what I'm saying?" _**Rainbow Dash shakes her ass**. **Queen Chrysalis shoves her horn up Rainbow Dash's pussy. Queen Chrysalis starts to magicgasm all into Rainbow Dash's pussy. **With all the gooey magic jizz, (which actually turned out to be a magic spell which accidentally increased Rainbow Dash's sexual pleasure by ten-thousand percent!)

Queen Chrysalis screams out, _"FUCK YEAH TAKE THAT YOU STUPID CUNT! FUCKING DYKE-BITCH!"_ **Rainbow Dash ****feels intense joy, and cries out from unremitting ecstasy, **and exultates, _"Wow! this is strangely comfortable. One would think that horn would be uncomfortable since it's very pointy!"_ Queen Chrysalis said, _"Shut the fuck up! You cuntbag fucking bitch! And, eat my pussy." _**Rainbow Dash proceeds to eat out, Queen Chrysalis's pussy** (which actually tasted very good, like blackberries, and sweet nectar.)

While Queen Chrysalis starts to reach climaxing conditions, she screams, _"You better __NOT__...Fucking stop eating my pussy, you stupid worthless cunt!" _**Rainbow Dash eats Queen Chrysalis's pussy like noponys' business! Thrusting her face in deeper, and deeper. While Simultaneously, going faster and harder! Queen Chrysalis gushes **(like a fucking fountain!) **Rainbow Dash has her face completely surrounded in the Queen's pussy, drinking that cum up! **The Queen says, _"Drink that fucking shit, you worthless fucking whore!"_

Queen Chrysalis Surprisingly returns the favor. **The Queen forces her face around Rainbow Dash's hot gushing pussy, drinking Rainbow Dash's clemen **(like Rainbow Dash just did.) (The Queen figured out that she increased Rainbow Dash's sexual pleasure, and took this to her advantage.) The Queen became an even bigger masochist, as she grabbed a whip from the wall. The queen started to whip Rainbow Dash's ass and said, _"You like that, don't you...you fucking bitch!" _Rainbow Dash zenithly/orgasmically replied, "YES! I FUCKING LOVE IT!"

**Queen Chrysalis continued to whip Rainbow Dash's ass **until it was bright red, **Rainbow Dash started squirting again**, like a fucking fire-hose. **The Queen was barely able to continue, as Rainbow Dash was squirting so much**! (3 minutes pass, and Rainbow Dash starts to cool down.) Queen Chrysalis said, _"Took you fucking long enough...you horny cunt!" _**Queen Chrysalis finished whipping RD's ass, and continued to eat out RD's vagina, **fully climaxing again (for 2 minutes). The Queen was thinking to herself _"how the hell does she have any fluid left."_ **Drinking that cum off the floor and swallowing what was on her face. The Queen continued until Rainbow Dash passed out from orgasmic bliss! **The Queen never tasted the rainbow before! Queen Chrysalis loved it! (Though she would never admit it.)

(Concurrently, we return to the war-zone, where we see dozens of decapitated heads. Seeing hundreds of dead bodies, and even more dead changelings.) **The mane 6 are still relentlessly, and persistently trying to fight off the horde of rampaging changelings. **(There seems to be no end.) We see the changelings start to brutally murder, and horribly beat the ponies in Canterlot. **Decapitating heads with black magic, and biting the necks out of the defenseless ponies.** Causing the ponies to bleed out, where **the Changelings** (that were hungry) **started to feast on the deceased ponies!** A group of changelings took Rarity and bit her knees (to the point where she is unable to move.)

Rarity, is all bloody and lying on the floor whilst the changelings, start to gang-rape her...Rarity ineffectively able to fight back...makes the changelings have their way with her. (The changelings turn into Applejack, and Rainbow Dash to make Rarity feel worse. Feeling that her best friends are raping her.) **The group of Changelings face-fuck Rarity with their horns, and start to beat her. **Rarity unable to move, is still concious and in severe pain. **The changelings don't take up too much time, and finish quickly. Jizzing all over Rarity's face they finish they're huge bukkake**. (It's hard to tell what parts of Rarity have jizz on her.)

We return back to the war-zone where we see Applejack, and Pinkie Pie uselessly fighting, while the changelings separate them, and proceed to fuck the shit out of them. (We start with Applejack.) Applejack, **being forced to suck the changelings cock and balls**, starts to ruin her morality...when she realizes later...(If she makes it out of this war alive. Applejack will have to lie about what happened today!) **The Changelings finish their massive 60 pony gangbang on Applejack.** (Applejack being under what looks like a snow pile.) **cries...HARD!**

Pinkie Pie usually happy and filled with optimism, has lost all her morality when she, had to reluctantly...**Suck, fuck, and swallow the changelings cum.** (the Changelings has transformed as Pinkie. As the Irony has Duodecupled.) Pinkie is feeling all sense of her morality being completely uncognizant. **Pinkie Pie**** starts to sob, **and says, _"Today wasn't fun at all!"_ While The Changelings say, **mellifluously, **_"Oh my poor, poor me. There, there tell me what...you just need a couple of more days! Of Relentless fucking! Easy-peasy!" _**Pinkie Pie yowls internally.**

(Though the Changelings didn't want to fuck Fluttershy in the same sexual perversion.) They lock her up in a cage, and take turns shouting at her and publicly ridiculing her (they have transformed as her 5 friends: Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack. This makes her feel even worse!) All The Changelings start shouting at once, _"We're watching you...fail! Also, we always hated your fucking guts!" _After 5 minutes of this Fluttershy becomes very depressed and blacks out.

Twilight, **forced to see all of her best friends nightmares come true...starts to quiver, and hides to find a solution. **Though it took a while, she figured out that if she could pose as a changeling, and find Queen Chrysalis, she might be able to use her magic, and decapitate her head._ "Just as the princess said" _Twilight thought to herself.

(We return to Rainbow Dash, and Queen Chrysalis.) **The Queen**** forces all of her minions **on Rainbow Dash and says _"Feed, servants!" _(Rainbow Dash still being at max arousal is secretly awaiting it.) First, Queen Chrysalis demands_, "Have your way with this stupid fucking cuntbag, as she is your sex-slave. She will not fight back! She will not talk back! And, she will not complain! If she does __**I'll kill her! Or, at least put her in permanent suspended animation!**__"_

**The Changelings have posed as Rainbow Dash's friends **(which of course is what she always wanted, to fuck her friends!) **Rainbow Dash converts to her changeling form as it has become the opposite situation now.** (Changelings, are ponies...and Rainbow Dash is a changeling!) All 555 changelings gang-bang Rainbow Dash. (This is a new personal record for Rainbow dash, her previous record is 12!)

(Queen Chrysalis recuperates in the corner and watches her minions have their way with Rainbow Dash**.**) **The changelings fuck Rainbow Dash in the: ass, pussy, stomach, mouth, eyes, and ears!** Rainbow Dash just sits there and takes it as she has more sexual pleasure than ever. **She fucks the entire Changeling gang for 6 hours!**

After all the Changelings have had their turn on the Rainbow Dash Sex train. (Rainbow Dash is completely unconscious at this point)...they change back to normal, as Queen Chrysalis starts to wake up. Queen Chrysalis says, _"All right every changeling resume the war I'll take care of her!" _**Queen Chrysalis has the biggest shit-eating grin! The Queen wakes up Rainbow Dash, restores her sexual pleasure spell, and makes Rainbow Dash cum one more time!**

When all this is over despite filling all of her demands, The Queen, locks Rainbow Dash up in a cocoon.

{(The cocoon was so gooey that there should be a candy dedicated to it called...Reeses Peanut Butter Cocoon, now with extra **cocoougatasses **) 'Special message to my friend!'}

Where she is in a state of suspended animation. In this state **Rainbow Dash gets raped for EVER! Rainbow Dash is forced to suck, fuck and fondle ****males!**** As well as females. Until the end of time!** Also, Rainbow Dash is stuck in this permanent arousal.

**Part III:**

Twilight has just enough time to go to the library of Canterlot, and learn a decapitation spell. **Twilight posed as a changeling to the library and found the book fast**. Which she will axiomatically use on Queen Chrysalis. It's time to end this war permanently this time!

** Twilight manages to pose as a changeling, until she is able to find Queen Chrysalis**. Immediately when she gets close to The Queen...**Twilight decapitates her quickly on the new trick that she learned. **Soon after Queen Chrysalis begins to die (her decapitated head) says, _"Twilight you fucking cunt, I knew at one point you would succeed! I just didn't think it would be this soon! So, FUCK YOU TWILIGHT!"_ **Queen Chrysalis dies, and fades into darkness. As her army does the same!**

All ponies of Canterlot though unable to think, or feel the same ever again. (Or, at least for quite some time.) Try to resume their lives before this horrible war began, **all the ponies were shaking, trembling, crying, and weeping**. Twilight said (to the mane 5), _"Well this could have been a plenitude worse, with even more casualties and blood-shed! There's Princess Celestia...I wonder what she has to say about this?" _

Princess Celestia gives her speech, _"Ponies of Canterlot...try to resume your lives, even though we've lost a lot of ponies today, we still have the mane 5! All of us owe them our lives, they managed to permanently end Queen Chrysalis's war on Canterlot and Equestria. And, even though a lot of our friends, and families were lost...the casusalties could have been ten times greater. If Queen Chrysalis's actions... have continued for any longer. Most of us would not be here right now! So, heed this message to all that are still alive, WE ARE THE PONIES OF Canterlot AND, WE WILL NOT BE AFRAID, DESPITE WHAT ACTIONS MAY HAPPEN IN THE FUTURE!"_

Rarity__says (almost speechless, and with a quivering voice) _"Out of all the things that could have happened...This was thee worst possible thing!" _**Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Applejack agree**. Twilight Sparkle was unable to hear what she said...as she was in her own world. (A world of deep-depression, and bleakness.) After the worst possible scenario has happened...**The Ponies of Canterlot start to rebuild what was lost!** 2 Years have passed, and we find out that all the ponies scars, and traumatized minds have recovered, and are back to normal. Though nopony will ever forget that **Rainbow dash, is in suspended animation!**

P.S.: Twilight thought to herself..."I wonder if that time spell would work for Rainbow Dash? I could be able to get her out of that gooey cocoon. Maybe she likes it better in there?!"


End file.
